


Golden Locks Under an Emerald Hood

by arrows_and_fairytales



Series: Would You Still Love Me (If I was . . .) [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrows_and_fairytales/pseuds/arrows_and_fairytales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Felicity Smoak is alive. The Starling city resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea five days ago, five years after she was lost at sea and presumed dead in an accident that sunk a Smoak Technologies research vessel. Smoak was the crowning jewel of the Starling city elite--a top student at MIT at just sixteen. Shortly before her disappearance she was working with Smoak Technologies to develop a cutting edge computer micro chip. Smoak is the daughter of Starling city billionaire, Dr. Robert Smoak, who was also on board the research vessel, but is now officially confirmed as deceased.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuggetae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetae/gifts), [sentencefragments](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentencefragments/gifts).



> Anonymous asked: Role reversal AU
> 
>  
> 
> _Fair warning, this is not your typical role reversal, but I wanted to keep everyone as close to their canon character as possible. So if you're looking for your exact Olicity role reversal . . . well, this is not that fic._
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to everyone who liked the preview. Hope you all like it!

“Twenty percent of her body is covered in scar tissue. Second degree burns on her back and chest. X-rays show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed.” The doctor’s voice was calm and hesitant.

“Has she said anything? Anything at all?” The only sign of anxiety on the polished woman was the wringing hands that rested just above her stomach.

“She hasn’t spoken anything more than one-word answers.” He paused. “Donna, you have to prepare yourself. The Felicity they found might not be the same one that left.”

  
<\------------>

_**BREAKING NEWS:** “Felicity Smoak is alive. The Starling city resident was found by fishermen in the North China sea five days ago, five years after she was lost at sea and presumed dead in an accident that sunk a Smoak Technologies research vessel. Smoak was the crowning jewel of the Starling city elite--a top student at MIT at just sixteen. Shortly before her disappearance she was working with Smoak Technologies to develop a cutting edge computer micro chip. Smoak is the daughter of Starling city billionaire, Dr. Robert Smoak, who was also on board the research vessel, but is now officially confirmed as deceased.”_

<\------------>

Her hand gripped the worn leather strap of the wooden box, which she could barely feel through the thick callouses that littered her palm. Out of nervousness, she shifted it slightly in her hand as her mother pulled open the ornate doors to her childhood home. As she walked into the foyer she vaguely heard her mother mention something about her bedroom being left untouched. But she was overwhelmed, because as she took in the wood paneling and fragrant floral centerpiece, it finally hit her--she was home. Home. A place she never thought she would see again.

“Felicity!” She looked to the sound of the call and saw a bespectacled man walking towards her. “It’s good to see you.”

When she didn’t speak, the man glanced toward her mother and then back to her. “It’s Harrison. Harrison Wells.”

“Baby, you remeber Harrison. Your father’s friend from the company.” Donna said gently, laying a hand on her forearm.

Felicity was no idiot. She saw the looks Harrison and her mother exchanged. It appeared more had changed than she was expecting.

“Ms. Smoak.” Felicity looked up at the gravely voice calling her name and saw Quentin Lance, head of security for the Smoak family and her father’s long-time bodyguard. She couldn’t help the tears that rushed forth as she took in his haggard face and tired stance. It was her fault his daughter was dead. She had begged and pleaded to get Sara to come with her on the research trip and now she was gone.

“Quentin, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, but it seemed to echo throughout the forer.

He shook his head and motioned to her. She took a few hesitant steps before hurrying towards him. He wrapped her in a tight hug as he said to her quietly, “Hey, kid, there was no way for you to know. And Sara wanted to go. She loved all that science stuff. It is not your fault”

They stood together for several moments before footsteps could be heard bounding down the stairs. Felicity walked over to the foot of the staircase just in time to see her brother rounding the corner.

“Fell!” Even the brightest sun couldn’t compete with the grin on her brother’s face as he paused on the landing.

“Hey, Tommy.” His smile as always was contagious, because she could feel the corners of her mouth picking up slightly.

“I knew it. I knew you were alive.” He exclaimed as he raced down the remaining steps, gathering her up into his arms when he reached the bottom.

Burying her face into his neck, she mumbled--not quite sure if he could hear her, “You were with me the whole time, Tommy.”

<\------------>

“What did I tell you, boats are statistically the worst way to travel.”

Felicity let a small smile pull at her face as she heard the voice of her best friend. She turned and saw him walking towards her. “Barry Allen.”

She didn’t resist as he enveloped her in a hug.

His voice was much quieter when he spoke again. “God, I missed you, Felicity.”

“I missed you too, Barry.”

<\------------>

It was comforting to know that the large formal dining room still had the same bad acoustics, that made each tap of silverware echo throughout the room, which never failed to escalate the awkwardness of a dinner there. Luckily Barry had always had a blind spot when it came to awkward social situations, plowing forward with conversation in his usual cheerful way.

“Hey, so I thought maybe tomorrow we can go to Jitters, meet up with everyone. Caitlin, Cisco, and Iris are anxious to see you again.”

Felicity nodded, her attention focused more on Harrison and her mother than Barry. She vaguely remembered Dr. Wells from the few times she had stopped by to visit her father for lunch. While he certainly didn’t make an impression--good or bad--she did wonder why her mother wasn’t being forthcoming about her relationship with her father’s former friend.

“Felicity?” Barry looked up from his plate. “Is that okay? I mean I could hold them back for a little longer.”

“No, Bar, that sounds good.”

“So, sis, what was it like on the island?” Tommy asked, his tone light, but the simple question caused the room to go still, all eyes suddenly on Felicity.

Glancing at her brother she gave him a small smile, trust her brother to completely ignore the elephant in the room and get right to the point. “Cold.”

<\------------>

“So that’s your story? Someone in a green hood swooped in and saved you guys. Why would anyone do that?”

“I really have no idea, Joe, but I bet if you find him or her--because it’s 2012 and superheros are genderfluid these days--you can ask them that question.”

Joe rolled his eyes at her sass and directed his question to Barry. “What about you, Bar, did you see the hood guy?”

Barry shook his head. “No! I was completely unconscious. But this guy seems cool.” When Joe’s eyebrows shot up, he backpedaled. “I mean dangerous. Very very dangerous.”

“Fate really must be against you, Smoak. Only one day back and someone’s already gunning for you.”

Felicity sighed. “It also doesn’t help that the coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood, Joe. Stuff like this happens all the time in the Glades.”

Donna leaned forward, worry coloring her voice. “Did you find out why they did this? If they were targeting my baby girl?”

Joe rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head. “We don’t know anything for certain yet, Donna. But our best guess is that they had been following Felicity for a while and figured they would kidnap her and get a sizeable ransom.”

<\------------>

She buttoned the coat as she stepped out the door, the crisp air whipping her hair back. Felicity had only just closed the door when she heard her mother call out to her.

“Felicity. Hold on a minute. I want to introduce you to someone.”

Turning she saw Harrison and another man a couple paces behind Donna. Donna Smoak glanced at the other man, before looking back at her daughter. “Felicity, this is Oliver Queen. He will be accompanying you from now on.”

Felicity finally took a moment to study the man, who stood at attention, hands grasped in front of him, his feet shoulder width apart--definitely ex-military. Although he wore a thick coat, it was clear he was well built, his eyes as bright and blue as a clear summer sky. If the private security business ever got rough, he would certainly make a substantial living as a model. And, she did not just go there. Besides, his presence was exactly what she didn’t need as she tried to get to her father’s factory in the Glades.

“Mom, I don’t need a babysitter.” She moaned, shifting her gaze back to her mother.

Donna sighed. “I know you don’t, baby, just humor me. It’s more for my sake anyway. Please?”

Her mother reached out to grasp her hand, which Felicity knew was Donna Smoak’s sure-fire way to make her cave. Felicity sighed and nodded. Squeezing her mother’s hand once, she moved past her to the car and her new bodyguard. This was just a minor setback, nothing she couldn’t work around.

 <\------------>

The car was quiet as they passed through the streets of the financial district, until Felicity caught his eye in the rearview mirror and spoke up.

“So, what do I call you? Queen? But that sounds a little effeminate. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. It’s just for a man of your size--”

“Oliver. You can call me Oliver.” A small grin on his face.

Felicity appreciated the fact that he didn’t seem affected by her ability to babble. “You’re ex-military?”

He nodded, his eyes never straying from the road. “Yes, ma’am. 105th Airborne, out of Kandahar. Retired. I’ve been in the private sector for almost five years now,” he paused. “I want to make sure of something, Ms. Smoak. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your personal comfort. Do you understand?”

Felicity wasn’t paying as much attention to Oliver’s words as she was on focusing on steeling herself for what she was about to do. Her brain was quickly calculating the speed of the car in comparison with the distance from the red light, and at what angle to jump and roll that would cause her the least amount of pain. So, in light of all that, it was no wonder she didn’t hear Oliver repeat his question because she was already throwing the car open and landing on the street. Compartmentalizing the swift pain the force of the impact had caused, she took off at a run towards the nearest alley. And just like that, she was back on track--heading towards her father’s factory in the Glades.

 <\------------>

As she walked into the abandoned building, she palmed the key her father had given her right before he pulled the trigger. With the gunshot ringing in her memory, she walked over all sorts of clutter and garbage, making her way to the basement door at the very back of the warehouse. The attack outside Jitters had been unexpected and had forced her to move up her timetable. But what she had told Joe was true, the person--or rather woman as people would soon come to find out--in the green hood was there that night, and she was just getting started.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we move into episode 2 - "Honor Thy Father".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your wonderful feedback! I'm so overwhelmed. <3 I know that we haven't really seen Felicity "suit up" but I'm thinking of including a bonus chapter to get that in there. Stay tuned. But in the mean time, just assume she's taking down all the same criminals that Oliver did.

Her back ached from being slammed against the concrete last night. Of course, the hot shower had done nothing to relieve it, instead it only highlighted each little muscle that was bruised and stretched. She didn’t regret going to threaten Redman, but she was cursing that one sly bodyguard that had managed to get a hit in, knocking her backwards. She had taken extra pleasure in smashing him in the nose with her bow, before hitting him an arrow several seconds later.

Grabbing her blouse from the bed, she gritted her teeth as she went to slip it over her shoulders. It still wasn’t fully up her arms when she heard a low gasp from the door. In her exhaustion, she had forgotten to close the door on her way up from breakfast and now her brother stood gaping from the doorway. Thank God, she had already struggled herself into her sports bra.

She heard him cross the room, his soft voice sad and concerned. “Wait, how did you get those, Fell?”

“Felicity grumbled. “Can we not do this now, Tommy?”

But when she turned, he was already beside her. “I know Mom said that there were scars, but Fell,” He let out a deep breath, gazing at the tattoo and the scars that ran down her side. “This. This is. . .”

Felicity kept her eyes focused on a spot behind him, as Tommy absorbed the mutilated sister that had returned to him. God, she had wanted so desperately to keep this from him. At least this--the clear sign that she was wholly and irrevocably damaged.

“What happened to you out there, Felicity?”

She sighed, finally moving to finish buttoning her shirt. “I really don’t want to talk about it, Tommy.”

He let out a harsh laugh. “Of course you don’t.”

Reaching out to lay a hand on his arm, Felicity tried to make sure that he knew it had nothing to do with him. “I’m not okay, Tommy. I know I need to get better about talking about what happened to me there, but I’m just not ready yet.”

Tommy sighed, pulling her to his chest. Laying his chin atop her head and rubbing her back--which seemed to help much more than her shower--he said. “I’m sorry, Fell. But promise me, you’ll open up. If not to me, to somebody. You have to let someone in.”

Felicity nodded. “I promise.”

<\------------>

“I hired you, Mr.Queen, to protect my daughter. Now it may seem like I don’t know very much, but I do know as a professional bodyguard, the first requirement is to manage to stay next to the woman you’ve been hired to protect.” Donna Smoak spoke sharply as she paced in front of him.

“With all due respect, Mrs. Smoak, I’ve never had a client that didn’t want my protection.” He kept his voice calm, even though the Smoak girl and her escapes were riding on his last nerve. After she ditched him in front of the courthouse this morning, any shock or surprise at her skill had been quickly replaced with irritation.

“You must have forgotten, Mr. Queen, I was the one that hired you. That makes me the client,” She paused, coming to a stop in front of him and Oliver came to the realization that while Donna Smoak may not have the degrees either of her husbands or her daughter had, she was not only intelligent, she was also not to be crossed. “Now, you must have some idea where Felicity is escaping to.”

He shook his head, hoping to convey his own frustration. “Ma’am, I truly do not know.”

“He really doesn’t, Mom. Besides, I doubt that Oliver would be a very good liar, I mean look at that face. All growley looking.” Felicity was cheerful as she approached her mother. Oliver raised a brow when she gestured to him, but she ignored him.

“Felicity, would you just tell me where you’re going?”

Felicity shrugged. “Mom, I’ve been away from technology for five years. So much has changed. And I don’t like people knowing I’m not adept as I used to be.”

“Oh, baby! You know you can always tell me things like that, but please you’ve already been attacked once, I can’t lose you, again,” She cupped her daughter’s cheek. “Please honey, there’s a maniac targeting the wealthy--”

“The maniac also saved my life, Mom.” Felicity pleaded. The two stared at each other for several moments, before Felicity released a long sigh. “Okay. Oliver’s, my guy. I mean, not my guy--like my boyfriend or anything, I know it sounds the same, but it means something different in my head.”

Donna nodded once, before tapping Felicity’s cheek and stepping past her, out of the living room.

Once she was out of earshot, Felicity turned to Oliver. “Sorry to give you so much grief. I swear, it’s nothing personal.”

Oliver buttoned his suit jacket as he walked towards her. “Ms.Smoak, I served three tours in Afghanistan; you don’t even come close to my definition of grief.”

Just when Felicity thought she was in the clear, Oliver stopped right beside her and leaned down, whispering in her ear--a wholly unnecessary gesture that sent shivers up her spine. “And Ms.Smoak, you really need to work on your excuses.”

<\------------>

“Felicity, as you can see, we’ve modernized Smoak Labs quite a bit.”

Felicity nodded, even though Harrison was ahead of her, leaning into Barry’s side; Barry, who was buzzing like a kid in a candy story, at being on the executive floor, which he called a field trip from the R & D labs on the 14th floor.

“Isn’t this incredible, Felicity?” Barry’s grin stretched widely across his face.

“I remember when your father used to bring you here when you were a little girl.” Harrison said as they walked into his office. “You were always so excited.”

Felicity laughed, surprised at herself for how easily she was able to slip back into this role, for lack of a better word. “Dad used to let me play with computer parts in the office.”

Harrison let out a sigh as he set down his bag, and Felicity could hear the pin that was about to be pulled. Stopping her movement towards the desk, she steeled herself and turned to face her step-father.

“Felicity, Smoak Technologies recent success is a result of its targeted diversification. We’ve made major advances in biotech, clean energy, and particle analysis.”

Trying to postpone the inevitable, Felicity motioned to the scrawny assistant that sat beyond the glass wall. “Excuse me, Jerry was it? Could I get a latte? I’ve missed having coffee so much, the withdrawals were horrible, and you wouldn’t think, but I even missed the sm--”

“Felicity.” Harrison cut her off. Once he had her attention again, his features softened as he continued, “Smoak Tech’s going to break ground on a site for the new particle research lab, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name.”

Felicity let her shoulders unwind a bit, it wasn’t as bad as she thought. “Nice.”

When Harrison steepled his fingers, Felicity knew she had been wrong; the building dedication was just the tip of the iceberg. “At the dedication, we would like to make an announcement that you will be taking a leadership position in the company. Your company.”

“No, no, no, no. I don’t want to lead anything.” Felicity shook her head, stepping back.

Harrison glanced at Barry for help, and Felicity watched as her best friend stepped forward his hands held up. “Come on, Felicity, this is what we used to talk about. Being in charge of computer sciences . . .”

“And you are Robert Smoak’s daughter.” Harrison said quietly.

Felicity felt her fingers contract into a fist. “I don’t need to be reminded of that, Wells.”

Barry piped again, a forced cheer in his voice and eyes. “It could be fun, Felicity. Plus it’ll get you back into the swing of things.”

“No, Barry. I do not need to get back into the swing of things. I do not want to lead a multi-billion dollar company. And I certainly do not want to listen to my father’s VP, who btw was also his friend, wax poetic about my dad when he’s screwing my mother.”

Her best friend took a step towards her, but she shook her head slightly. “I need some air.”

And with that she navigated past the two men, out of the office, Oliver hot on her heels.

<\------------>

“The driver will be here soon.” Oliver said as he slid into the town car. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again, “I spent the first twenty-five years of my life in Starling City, the next five in Afghanistan, you know what I learned?”

Felicity shot him a side-ways glance. “There’s no place like home?” 

“No, the opposite in fact. Home is a battlefield. At home, everyone’s trying to get you--to open up, be somebody you’re not anymore.” 

Felicity sighed, leaning her head back against the seat. “I’m sorry you had to see all that.”

She was startled when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and glanced up to see Oliver looking at her intently. “Whatever experiences you had to go through . . . they made you the person you are today. You’re family just needs a chance to see that.”

She was about to respond when her phone buzzed and she pulled it from her purse. It was from Tommy.

“Speaking of family. . .” Felicity muttered, more to herself than to Oliver, before answering. “Hey, Tommy.”

“Sis, Barry just called and told me what happened. Are you okay?” Of course, Barry would have called her brother right away.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I just need a bit of time.” She said with a sigh.

“Aw, Fell, Harrison can be a douche, but his intentions are good. Tell you what, go crash at our apartment tonight. Laurel’s working late, prepping for a case tomorrow.”

Felicity couldn’t help but smile. Even after five years apart, her big brother always knew what she needed--like a sixth sense. “What about you?”

He laughed. “I’ll stay at the mansion tonight, run interference for you with Mom and Harrison. By this time tomorrow, everything will have blown over and all will be right with the world.”

She smiled. “Thomas Smoak, you are a superhero. Maybe you could get rid of that green nutjob.”

“Oh, sis, you know tights don’t flatter my figure,” Felicity could hear the grin in his voice. “I gotta go, but the key is above the eave. Love you, Felly.”

“Love you too, Tommy.”

<\------------>

“Why don’t you go run around the block or something? Maybe go do a bit of parkour.”

When Oliver just raised an eyebrow at her, Felicity sighed. “Okay, then. Watching me work it is. Not that your staring is a bad thing, probably puts the fear of God into any bad guy you come across. Except right now, I feel like it’s going to create holes in my laptop, so if you could just stare at the wall or som—”

Oliver shrugged before looking down to the bowl in his hands. After leaving Smoak Tech, they had swung by the store, grabbing some mint chip ice cream and wine, before heading to Tommy and Laurel’s apartment. There had been a bit of awkwardness when Oliver insisted he keep guard outside, but Felicity had rolled her eyes and insisted that that was absolutely ridiculous, all but pulling him inside the apartment. Of course he hadn’t warned her about his tendency for staring.

Which he was doing again, Felicity thought as she glanced up from her laptop to see him with a small smile on his face, the faintest hint of a dimple gracing his cheek.

“What?”

“Nothing. It’s just watching you eat ice cream and drink wine reminds me of me when I first came home from Afghanistan. It wasn’t like being stranded on an island or anything, but there was something about just eating junk food that was so. . “

“Homey?” Felicity suggested as she scooped another spoonful of mint chip.

OIiver smiled. “Yeah.”

They were silent for several minutes, Felicity typing away quietly at her laptop. Suddenly she looked over at him, “Do you think I did the right thing? Rejecting the position with the company?”

Oliver took a spoonful from his own bowl, before responding. “I remember when I came home to find that my mom had married my dad’s friend--she and my father had divorced when I was in bootcamp. And I was thrown for a loop. So much had changed while I was away, that I could never fit exactly where I had been before I had deployed,” He looked at her. “You shouldn’t try to. And you should show them that. What do you want to do?”

“Honestly? I’d be happy just working in IT-not Smoak Tech--a place where I could just work quietly, go to work in panda flats, and maybe stay later than I should.”

He opened his mouth to respond, when she heard a faint noise from outside the apartment. “Did you hear that?”

As Oliver lifted a finger to his lips, standing and walking towards the door--his hand on his gun, Felicity slipped the letter opened that was left on the coffee table into her grasp.

The sound of splitting wood echoed into the apartment as the door burst open, and everything was suddenly in motion. She followed Oliver’s order to run as he rushed forward, firing his gun. Seconds later, the windows shattered and two more assailants burst in, interrupting Felicity sprint across the apartment. Oliver took them down quickly, but he was just as quickly overtaken by a woman that had rushed through the broken door. Felicity caught a flash of a white blonde wig, and her blood ran cold. China White. The Triad was in town.

China White and Oliver had moved closer, engaging in hand to hand combat. Without warning, the Triad leader flipped Oliver onto his back and raising her hand, Felicity caught the glint of the knife hooked on her finger. A knife that that was about to be plunged into Oliver chest. Taking a deep breath, she threw the letter opener. It hit its target, embedded deep into China White hand. The two women looked at each other, before she fled from the apartment.

It was only after she was out of site, that Felicity finally exhaled. Catching Oliver’s eye from across the room, Felicity knew that she was royally screwed.

 _Frack_.

<\------------>

_Annnnddd, they were dealing with this now apparently,_ Felicity thought as she saw Oliver sitting on the couch in the hallway. She tossed him the ice pack she had brought from the kitchen. “I would say thank you, but somehow I don’t think that’s enough.”

“Hey, it’s like I told Detective West: I was just doing my job.” He had a small grin on his face. But then she saw him raise a brow, and she knew she was in trouble. “But I think I should be the one thanking you.”

“I got lucky. You know, like the mother’s who lift cars to save babies, people who can use weapons they’ve never used before. Adrenaline's a funny thing. Although there are conflicting cases as to the exact effects of--”

“Felicity.” His voice was gentle as he stepped towards her. “That was a letter opener. It wasn’t weighted properly to throw for accuracy across a ten foot room.”

“Like I said, it was pure luck.”

For a man who had been a professional bodyguard for several years, Oliver Queen seemed to have no concept of personal space. It was almost like her personal space belonged to him.. . and where had that thought come from. Woah, he was really close. “I think I finally starting to figure out what type of woman you are, Felicity Smoak.”

Her eyes locked on his, and she allowed herself to be lost for a second. “It shouldn’t take you too long. I’m just a boring computer nerd. A very tired computer nerd.”

She patted him on the arm, before turning to head to her room. So much for not staying at the mansion tonight.

“Goodnight, Oliver.”

Although his response was soft, it seemed to echo in the quiet hallway. “Goodnight, Felicity.”

Her mouth lifted and she felt warm all the way to her toes.

_ Hmmmm, interesting. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt. Plus I love talking to you all :)


	3. Vigilante Mediation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little deleted scene from between Chapters 1 and 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so utterly shocked at how much love this story has received. I promise I'm going to reply to all your comments, but I just wanted to give you all a little gift. So here it is. I hope you like it :D
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.

The chill of the basement tickled her arms as she walked down the metal steps, walking towards what seemed to be the emergency light switch. Faintly she could hear the rumble of a industrial air conditioner--a contrast to the warm fall air outside--clearly someone was still footing the electric bill to her father’s work room; and then it hit her like a tidal wave, as her mother’s comment about keeping her room exactly the same came rushing back to her. Donna Smoak may have moved on, gotten remarried, but it seemed like she couldn’t find it in her heart to let her late husband’s pet project. Felicity was honestly surprised, because as many times as she had reread her father’s journal over the past five years--he never once mentioned her mother’s knowledge of what he was doing.

But as she lifted the lever and the lights flickered on, illuminating two tables littered with various antiquated computer parts both offsetting a table with three of Robert Smoak’s hand-built computers, Felicity remembered how her mother had often treated her father’s work. While her mother loved her father, her mother left the technological rants and conversations to father and daughter. Which meant that Donna only knew of the “basement”--she had long ago dubbed it as such in her head--as her husband’s personal thinking space. Some men had man caves, Dr. Robert Smoak had a basement computer lab.

Letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, and making a mental note to hack the electric company and shift the origin of payment, she sunk into the old office chair near one of the desks. It was silly, but when she leaned her head back, Felicity could have sworn she could smell the faintest hint of her father’s cologne. Even though it had been five years, she could still hear his final words in her head. Remembered him demanding that she promise that she would survive, that she would come home to save their city.

Quietly, she turned the computers on and although she knew what to expect, she was still a bit startled when lists of names, photographs, and multiple search programs began opening across the screens. These were the people that were poisoning her city. These were the people that had failed this city. It was time for them to face justice.

< \------------ >

The adrenaline was coursing through her veins as she raced down the steps. She didn’t have enough expletives for how much tonight’s plan had failed. She knew that Hunt wasn’t fazed by her hacking-as subtle as it had been. Hacking, which btw, had come back to her as naturally as riding a bike.

Her boots were pinching her toes and the hood was becoming claustrophobic. She hated this! She knew that cleaning up the city was not going to be a walk in the park, but you would think that people would at least shiver when they had an arrow pointed at their heart.

Adam Hunt clearly had never taken a course on normal human reactions, Felicity though, clearly he skipped it the same day as Good Citizenship 101. Shado’s hood tossed back, Felicity reached for a towel to wipe the grease paint off, toeing her boots off at the same time.

She took her first relaxing breath of the night and realized she probably made a pretty ridiculous picture right then--dressed in head to toe green leather, barefoot, her braid frayed and messy. With a dry laugh, she grabbed her bow from the table, and moved towards the back wall. Felicity turned on the old ball machine she had bought a week ago. As she nocked an arrow, she remembered all the breathing techniques Shado had taught her.

Nock.

Breath in on the draw.

Breath out on the release.

As she settled into a peaceful haze, she wondered vaguely-- _how did normal people relax?_

< \------------ >

She sent out a quiet prayer of thanks when the front door didn’t emit it’s usual squeak. After having ditched Oliver again last night, she had wanted to slip into the house, and at least try to convince her mother that she had been home all night. In an effort to save time she had ran into the basement, changed in record time, before jumping into her black mini-coop and speeding toward the mansion.

As Felicity tip-toed quietly into the kitchen, she was surprised to see a familiar figure sitting at the counter. He glanced up when her sock squeaked against the tile, raising one of the damn brows in a mix of humor and inquiry.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity grimaced when she heard her tone. Closing her eyes, she tried again. “Sorry, that was harsh. What are you doing here so early in the morning?”

Oliver stood, and with a shrug walked towards her. “I had a meeting with Lance. Besides, I thought if I got early enough, I could actually be your bodyguard for more than an hour, before you ditched me again.”

Felicity winced. “It’s nothing personal, I promise.”

As he got closer, something seemed to catch his eye. “Is that blood on your face?”

Her eyes widened, and she reached up where his gaze was focused, trying to wipe it away as quickly but inconspicuously as possible. A task she was failing at, because of course she had to open her mouth. “It’s not my blood. I mean, of course it’s my blood. Why would I have somebody else’s blood on his face? Nobody taught me how to walk correctly. I’m an absolute clutz.”

Oliver looked at her, cocking his head to the side. With a little noise of assent, he stepped past her, leaving the kitchen for what she assumed was his meeting with Quentin.

_ Why couldn’t she have gotten the dumb bodyguard? _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very condensed version of episode 3 - "Lone Gunman"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was going to try to bring Diggle in in this chapter, but it just didn't end up working out. But we do get the first part of the reveal. 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the wonderful feedback. It truly keeps me writing. :D
> 
> Also, on a side note, this is not the "epic" part of the reveal, just so you know. That part comes next.

“This isn’t exactly what I would call a party.” Donna sighed, as they wove their way amongst the other mingling elite.

Harrison paused, chuckling lightly. “Well, dear, what it lacks in atmosphere it certainly makes up for in turnout. But no matter how the auction goes tonight, I know that I am by far the luckiest man here because I have the two most beautiful women in the room by my side.”

Donna laughed. “Two?”

Harrison gestured behind her, and Donna turned to see Felicity striding toward them, in a shimmering coral cocktail dress.

“Thank you for coming, Felicity,” Harrison said, stepping forward to touch her arm. “It means a lot to your mother. And me.”

“Well, it is my first big party since coming home. I could give up the chance to dress up and feel like a girl again.”

“And you’re doing it in spades, sis. Are you sure that island wasn’t some type of spa retreat?” Felicity felt her brother’s arm circle her waist, as he came up behind her. And although she had heard him coming, she stamped down the desire to flinch when she was approached from behind. “You look stunning. As do you, Mom.”

Before any more could be said, a woman in a sharp suit came up to Harrison and said quickly. “Dr. Wells, the auction will be opening in five minutes. Please make sure your bid is ready.”

<\------------------> 

Felicity mulled anxiously, weaving in and out of the crowds, trying desperately to appear nonchalant. She had seen Patel taken into custody minutes before the auction began, but they’re was still no clear sign of who Deadshot’s next target would be. When she spotted the familiar face, standing calmly at attention, she switched her path and headed towards him.

“Oliver.” She said coming to stand next to him. She had seen his eyes widen almost imperceptibly when he first saw her that evening, but she had ignored it. He’s was her bodyguard, and right now he was the only help she had besides the police in making sure her family didn’t end up in Deadshot’s cross-hairs.

“Felicity.” Oliver looked over to see Felicity intently searching the crowd. “Anything in particular you’re trying to catch?”

Felicity could barely hear him. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She seemed to feel each heartbeat of each person in the ballroom. Each one a target. But why hadn’t Lawton made a move?

“The move to where?”

She finally registered his direct question to her and looking at him slightly dazed, she replied quickly. “I have to go. . . do stuff.”

Felicity was barely a half step away from Oliver, when the red light caught the corner of his eye, reflecting off a champagne flute. Suddenly he was back in Afghanistan. He heard himself roaring sniper, before he dove for the blonde in front of him, tackling her to the ground.

The shattering of glass seemed to start a stopwatch because suddenly everything was in motion. The police were guiding guests to the exits. Felicity scrambled to her feet, and catching sight of her mother and brother, she yelled at Oliver to get them out, before she took off towards the stairwell. Grabbing the gym bag from the trash can on the landing she raced up the steps, and towards the closest bathroom. So help her if there was anyone in there.

 <\------------------>

It always amazed her, the quiet that surrounded a fight. The night was still and the wind blew gently in through the plastic sheeting. The rounds Lawton had just fired held their echo, but even that did disturb the quietness. She could hear Lawton’s labored breaths as he tried to calculate her position. With her own deep breath, she ducked from behind the pillar, fired, and then retreated. Even the weight of Lawton’s body hitting the concrete was merely a ripple in an otherwise tranquil Starling night.

Then she heard the groan. And it was as though the track had been suddenly skipped from relaxing melodies to heavy metal.

That quiet groan made her knees buckle. Although she knew he had been following her, her throat tightened when she saw him sliding slowly down on the wall behind her.

She should have known that Lawton hit his target.

Because he wasn’t aiming for her.

Damnit, Oliver!

 <\------------------>

His vision was hazy as the pain overtook him. He saw flashes of the city and a rumble beneath him as though he was on a motorcycle. He heard crashing of things being thrown around. He felt  a thick sludge being forced down his throat. He saw swirls of emerald and yellow, softened with quiet words. And then blackness.

 <\------------------>

Oliver blinked several times to clear the fog that had clouded his vision. He knew he was lying on some sort of elevated table, but judging by the exposed beams above him, he was no where even close to a hospital. Then he remembered: the shots, following Felicity up the stairwell to the other building, loosing track of her, and then watching the vigliante face off against the sniper.

Struggling to sit up, he found himself being pushed back gently by two small hands. Two hands that poked out from a emerald jacket. A jacket who hood was thrown back revealing the face of the vigilante.

Felicity Smoak.

“Felicity?” Oliver finally spoke, his voice rough and scratchy.

“Hey, easy, easy. You were poisoned with a curare laced bullet. You’re healing, but you need-”

Felicity Smoak was the vigilante.

The vigliante had killed people.

Felicity Smoak had killed people.

Felicity Smoak was the vigliante.

“You’re her.”

She finally noticed his wide eyes that were looking her up and down. Felicity looked down at the leathers she still wore, and then back up to Oliver. “Yes.”

“Why?”

Felicity began to pace. “Why did I bring you here? I could have taken you anywhere, probably should have taken you to a hospital. But I brought you here.”

“Felicity. You must have lost your mind on that island.”

She shrugged. “I also found somethings though.”

“Like what, archery classes?” Oliver was now leaning against the table, although slightly hunched from the pain in his shoulder.

“More like clarity. My home is dying. My father before he died had been building a database of all the people that were helping to destroy Starling City and they don’t care who they hurt or how much damage they cause, as long as they retain their power.”

Oliver grimaced in pain, before looking around them. “And you’re just going to all . . .this . . just by yourself?”

Felicity shook her head, coming to a stop in front of him. “No. No, I want you to be my partner.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On to episode four - "An Innocent Man"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story keeps chugging along, snowballing with love and kind words and what’s that, oh yeah, fans (which is absolutely crazy to think about). So, things about this chapter that are important: we get the fallout (Oliver has some decisions to make), we finally get Diggle (major thanks to lieutenantsmoak who helped me figure that out), and we get a bit of Cisco too. Also, there might be a deleted scene coming after this that'll pick up on something that happens in this chapter (shhhh, spoilers!)
> 
> Also, you can thank my mom for this being edited, because now she's a huge fan of this story and she got really mad at me when she saw the other chapters weren't edited. Love you, Mom!

She had just placed her foot on the first stair, when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. Turning, Felicity saw Barry approaching her.

“Where were you?” He asked, his hands in his pockets. “I heard about the shooting. I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Well, I’m fine.” Felicity winced. She hadn’t meant that to sound as sharp as it did, but she was tired, tired of all the hoops she had had to jump through recently.

“Felicity, I knocked on the front door, and when it opened I found a family that was terrified about what had happened to you. They had no idea where you were. And I know you may still be mad at me, but Tommy, your mom, even Harrison - they don’t deserve to be kept in the dark.”

Oh, if only Barry knew how in the dark they all were. Except now, for Oliver. Yet, another puzzle she had to work through.

“Just, think a bit next time. They’re worried about you. I’m worried about you. I know you spent five years alone, but you’re back with people who care about you. So just text us next time, okay?” Barry said, gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

Felicity nodded. “I will. I just got distracted. Sorry, Bar.”

Barry squeezed her shoulder, before turning and walking out.

“I know you’re there, Tommy.” Felicity said, sensing her brother’s presence behind her. As soon as she spoke she heard his footsteps as he approached her.

“We’re just worried about you, Felly.” He said softly, pulling her to his side. “Are you okay?”

She shrugged. “Sure. But that’s the second time tonight a friend of mine has taken me to the woodshed. It’s kind of exhausting.”

Tommy gave her a sad smile. “Goodnight, sis.”

He released her, and she mumbled a good night in response before heading up the stairs.

<\--------------------------------->

Big Bean Coffee was moderately empty for a rainy Thursday night, but the warmth still hung around the booths like a warm blanket. Oliver sighed as took a sip from his cup of black coffee, trying to remember a time when things were simpler.

“You gonna tell me how you injured that shoulder?” Oliver glanced up to see his old army buddy, and owner of Big Bean, John Diggle, leaning against the booth across from him. “I told you that Smoak girl was trouble.”

“Digg, I never said this happened protecting Felicity.”

Diggle didn’t respond, instead choosing to give Oliver one of his perfected “I-don’t-believe-your-bullshit” looks. Just as Oliver was about to give more explanation, the chime of the door caught Diggle’s attention and with a voice heavy with sarcasm, he said, “Really? Because I’d say billionaire geniuses have better places to be than a coffee shop in the Glades.”

Oliver turned and followed Diggle’s gaze to see Felicity in a t-shirt and jeans walking towards them. He was surprised when Felicity acknowledged Diggle first, holding her hand out. “Oliver’s army buddy, right? Felicity Smoak.”

Diggle took her hand and shook it. Calmly he replied, “Oh, I know who you are, Miss Smoak.”

Oliver set his cup down, shaking his head slightly. “You really don’t, Digg.”

Diggle shot him a glance, brows slightly raised, before he muttered, “Whatever.”

As soon as he headed back towards the bar, Felicity sank into the booth across from Oliver, folding her hands gently on the table. “So, there wasn’t a single police car when I got home. Thank you for that. But I knew you wouldn’t drop the dime on me as they say, which doesn’t make a whole lot of sense, because there’s not much that comes from dropping a dime. At least I’m not sure what it has to do with snitching, but --”

“Felicity. What are you doing here?” Oliver asked, although he already suspected the answer.

“Have you considered my offer? Because it is an offer.” She paused, and suddenly her voice became much more serious. Leaning forward, she continued. “It’s a chance to do the kind of good that you made you want to join the military.”

Oliver scoffed. “Felicity, you were born with a silver spoon in your mouth. Is all this because you spent five years on an island and suddenly found religion?”

Felicity, who was digging in her bag for something, glanced up and raised a brow. “I think you’re getting it confused with going to prison. And no.”

Pulling a tablet from her bag, she entered a password, before sliding it across the table to him. “My father made this. This program.”

Oliver looked at her for a second, but then found himself drawn to the tablet, swiping through complicated search programs -- names, descriptions, lists--all coming up as he went through it.

“I found the password when I buried him,” Felicity said quietly.

His head shot up at that. “I thought you said your father died when the vessel capsized?”

Felicity shifted anxiously in her seat, clasping and unclasping her hands repeatedly. “We both made it to a life raft. But there wasn’t enough food and water for both of us, so he shot himself in the head. He was doing it not only to give me a chance to survive, but to atone for his sins. He believed he had failed this city, by not using that information to stop those who were destroying it.”

“I’m trying to right the wrongs that my father never had a chance to. And I want to offer you the chance to right the wrongs done to your family.”

Oliver leaned forward. With the two of them less than a foot apart, he spoke quickly and quietly. “Felicity, what are you talking about?”

“The police never caught the person who shot your sister. The one who left her in coma.” She said, looking down.

“I don’t know how . . actually, nevermind. But do not bring Thea into this.”

Felicity looked at him. “Oliver, the bullets were laced with curare. The same poison Floyd Lawton uses. Who happens to be the sniper I stopped last night. After you got yourself shot.”

Oliver grit his teeth, trying hard to push down his frustration and remain calm. “Let’s say you did take down Thea’s shooter. What does that accomplish? You are still running around putting your life in danger every night.”

“I am trying to make sure this group of people, who see nothing wrong in lifting themselves up by stepping on the throats of others, face justice. And if it’s not going to be the courts. And it’s not going to be the cops. Then it’s going to be me.” Her jaw was tight and her shoulders wound by the time she finished.

Standing up stiffly, she made to leave, but stopped suddenly. Putting a hand on the table, she leaned down and said softly. “And hopefully, you will be there to make sure I don’t get myself killed.”

<\--------------------------------->

“God, Cisco, this place smells like a taco shop!” Felicity laughed as she walked into the converted flat, that was overly cluttered and most obviously the office of two engineers who clearly hadn’t gotten the memo of cleanliness and godliness.

Cisco grinned as he came up to her. “As much as I’d like to blame Ronnie for that, it’s my bad. I can’t help my love of burritos. Though, the moldy pizza in the fridge is all on him.”

Felicity grinned as she embraced her old college friend. “It’s good to see some things never change. I’m glad you called, I’ve been itching for some freelance work.”

When she caught Cisco’s sheepish look, she sighed. “It’s not official free-lance computer help, is it?”

“Not exactly. Ronnie and I have been working on this non-profit group, looking into corruption schemes, government secrets, etc. And we stumbled upon something. But the bank accounts are wired through so many places that it’s been impossible to track down why it exists or what it’s for. We were able to get you a name though for where the money originated from.”

Felicity had forgotten how sometimes talking with Cisco could be like pulling teeth. She had taken the folder from him, but hadn’t yet opened it. “Who is it, Cisco?”

“You’re really not going to be happy when you find out.” He muttered, nodding to the folder.

Flipping it open, her eyes quickly scanned the data that Cisco and Ronnie had pulled, but they froze when they landed on the name that was highlighted at the top right-hand corner.

She heard herself telling Cisco that she would look further into it and thanked him again for calling her, before she let herself out of the office.

_This was unexpected._

<\--------------------------------->

“You know, I’ve seen you in here more in the past three days, then I have in the past month. Are you trying to tell me you want a job?” Diggle asked, sitting down across from him.

Oliver shook his head. “Very funny, Digg.”

“Seriously, man. You quit, it’s time to move on.”

Oliver sighed, playing with the handle of his coffee cup. “If only it was that easy.”

“What are you talking about? It is that easy. And besides, it’s a dangerous job.” Diggle motioned to Oliver’s sling. “You’re the only family Thea has left. She can’t lose you, too.”

“Digg, should it bother me that they never caught the guy who shot Thea?”

Diggle tilted his head, but didn’t answer.

Oliver leaned back. “When we were in Afghanistan, we had a job and we did it. It was that easy. And we’d try to help the civilians whenever we could, because it allowed us to sleep at night believing that maybe we were making things a bit better.”

When Diggle nodded, Oliver continued. “But ever since I got out, all I do is protect frat boys and rich one-percenters. I miss that feeling of making a difference. Because what I’m doing now, isn’t worth much.”

“Then do what you believe in, Oliver. You’re the one making decisions about your life.”

Oliver nodded, closing his eyes briefly. “But what if it’s wrong?”

“Man, if you believe in something that you think would make the world a better place, how can it be wrong? And I say that knowing about the pretty stupid-ass decisions you’ve made in the past.”

Even though Oliver laughed, it finally felt as if the weight that had been pressing down on him since he learned Felicity’s secret was lifted. He had reached a decision.

<\--------------------------------->

When Oliver entered the library of the Smoak mansion, he saw her sitting on the couch with her feet propped up, typing away on her laptop. Even though she was facing him, her head was bowed so she didn’t immediately notice his presence. This gave him a moment to consider her; he was amazed that someone as powerful and as dangerous as the vigilante could look so petite and fragile. Maybe it had something to do with the green leather.

“Hey.” He said gently, finally announcing his presence.

Felicity gasped as she sat straight up, tugging the laptop closer to her chest. “Don’t you knock?”

Oliver chuckled. “Felicity, this is the library. It’s not the restroom.”

She rolled her eyes, setting the laptop on the table next to her and stood up. “Right. Anyway, are you here about the bodyguard position? Because the new guy just quit. No idea why, though. Said something about a difficult client. I wonder what gave him that idea.”

Oliver took a deep breath, ignoring her attempt at humor. “No, I’m here about the other position.”

Taking a step towards her, he continued. “You’re right, this city needs to be saved. And you’re going to do this with or without me. With me, there’ll probably be fewer casualties, including you.”

They now stood toe to toe, and suddenly despite her height difference, Felicity seemed to change before his eyes. He could finally see what had been forged on that island. A weapon. “Don’t mistake protection for saving me. Because I definitely do not need to be saved.”

“Maybe not. But you’re fighting a war, Felicity. Except you have no idea what war does to you. How it scrapes off little pieces of your soul, and you need some to remind you of who are. Because if you go down that road alone, there are no happy stories, because there is no coming back from that.”

Oliver let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding as he held his hand out for her. She searched his eyes for the briefest of seconds, what she was looking for he wasn’t sure. But having found it, she clasped his hand and shook. As he signed over the black and white world he was used to, he tried not to think too much about how her hand seemed to fit in his like a puzzle piece.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some inspiration for Big Bean Coffee and John Diggle's position there from @weonlyliveonce's story Get Fit They Said (It'll Be Fun They Said). But I promise you owning a coffee shop is the only thing they have in common. I just wanted to make sure there was a citation :D
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick pass over episode five - "Damaged"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with this story. And I apologize for the delay, my muse just took a long extended vacation to drabble land. I hope you all enjoy!

“This is a mistake.” She mumbled. as she leaned back in the metal chair.

Detective West didn’t glance up from his paperwork, but she did hear a small chuckle. “Oh believe me, I know Smoak, but evidence is evidence. And we have you on security footage at the Unidac auction with a green hood.”

Felicity smiled. “Joe, with the auction, I’ve told you already, I ran into the stairwell when I heard the shooting--as you do--and I saw the duffel bag. I looked inside it because I thought it might belong to the killer and you know me, upstanding citizen always wanting to help. But then I found the hood.”

“And you just. . . took it?” Joe raised a brow.

“I don’t know, Joe. It was like when a kid walks out of the store with a lollipop in his hands. He doesn’t even realize he still had it there. Same thing with the hood. I was already in the car when I realized it was still in my hand. I think I ditched it in an alley somewhere. Because she may be a criminal, but she doesn’t deserve to be cold.”

“Oh so it’s a she now?”

“Hey, who says a girl can’t be a vigilante. Just not me of course. Because I’m not. I mean, I’m a girl. Obviously. But I’m not a vigilante. And bows and arrows  . . really. I’ve always thought they were a bit ridiculous myself.”

Suddenly a commotion could be heard outside the door before it burst open revealing Tommy and another cop. “Felicity!”

She vaguely heard Joe say something about giving them a minute before Tommy was invading her space, concern splashed across his face.

“I’m fine, Tommy. Really.”

With a sigh, he pulled back and began pacing. “Has Joe lost his mind? I mean thinking you--Felicity Smoak--dress up in a green hood and go around shooting people with arrows is insane. I’m calling Laurel.”

“What? Tommy . . no you---” She reached out her cuffed hands.

He shook his head. “No. If anyone can get you out of this it’s her. She knows you could never be this crazy person they accusing you of being.”

Glancing up at her brother, she spoke softly, “Hey, Tommy. Thank you. Really.”

< \------------ >

“Mom, it’s not that bad.” Felicity smiled as the cop finished adjusting the ankle monitor.

“Okay, this device is a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property and you’re golden. Any questions?” The man said, standing up.

And it was time to put the plan in motion. “Yes, actually. I’m having a sizeable get together here tomorrow evening. And it’s probably going to spill outside.”

The officer raised an eyebrow. “Well the pool deck is fine, but step one foot on the grounds and they’re sending in a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you.”

“Good to know.”

“Thank you for your help, officer.” Harrison spoke coming forward to show him out.

“A sizeable get together? Baby, do you really think now is the best time for a party?” Donna asked walking towards her.

Felicity laughed. “Mom, I’m confined to this house for the foreseeable future. Plus you haven’t had a chance to properly celebrate my return. So now is as good a time as any.”

Her mother huffed, glancing at her two children. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to throw something together.”

“If anyone can throw together a party in twenty four hours it’s you, Mom.” Felicity called.

< \------------ >

 

Her fingers raced across the keyboard as she filtered through page after page on this Russian arms dealer. Her laptop was light-years away from the expansive set up of the Basement, but she needed to follow through with the plan. A plan that apparently required squinting at the multiple programs squashed onto a seventeen inch screen.Her frustration abated slightly when she heard the soft knock at her door.

“Come in.”

Oliver walked in, closing the door behind him. “You called?”

She nodded, leaning back in her desk chair--her hands resting on the arms.

“I suppose it was only a matter of time before the cops caught up with you?” Oliver said, moving to lean against the table by the door.

“Except they didn’t. Or well not in the way they think they did.”

Oliver sighed. “Felicity, they have you on video. How do they not have you?”

“I knew the security camera was there. Just like I knew the police would end up reviewing the footage. It pains me to think that you don’t know I could have scrubbed that video at any time.”

“Wait. You wanted to get caught?” He asked, his brow furrowed.

“Oliver, think about it. I miraculously come back from the dead and then a few days later the vigilante pops up. The police and the people of Starling would have to be incredibly stupid if they didn’t eventually put the pieces together and start asking questions. So yes, it’s all part of the plan.”

He stood up and began walking towards her. “Really? Because what part of the plan involves putting your family through more grief. Felicity, they’re downstairs right now freaking out because they think you might be going to prison for the rest of your life.”

“Don’t worry, they almost never send blondes away for life. Although I dye it, so . . .” At his firm look, clearly unamused by her attempt at humor, she removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes. “It’s a necessary evil. One that will be over soon. But the mission comes first.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I know Oliver suiting up in place of Felicity wasn't in the chapter, but I promise you it's coming in a deleted scene. *pinkie swear*
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Marvel appreciation and homage, some Olicity memories, and A HUGE PLOT TWIST!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it's taken me so long to update this. Part of my problem was how to keep incorporating the episodes but still keep my own canon that I had developed as far as characterizations and such. After much thinking and conversations with friends, I decided to "take back my story" in a sense. So from here on out you'll still get the canon of the show, just switched around a little bit in order to make the full story arc of Golden Locks work. And plus, you'll be seeing plenty of "Olicity memories" where I'll bring in some classic moments and rework and flip them for the story. I hope you all enjoy! I think it's only going to get better from here.
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.

She let each slam of her feet against the pavement echo through her body, quickly drowning out the sound of her racing heart; the early morning air dewing upon her skin as she ran. Felicity knew that completing her father’s mission wasn’t going to be easy by any stretch of the imagination, but she felt like Hercules battling the Hydra—cutting off one head only for two more to appear. Why couldn’t it be like eradicating a computer virus? Why did there have to be so many factors involved . . . so many . . . emotions? The island had carved her into shell of the girl she used to be, filling her with all the parts necessary to become a killing machine.  But lately it felt as if she were undergoing an upgrade—some of those parts slowly starting to fade away.

But some instincts that had been born on the island were still there, she thought as her muscles tensed the second she heard the footfalls behind her. It was four in the morning—no one jogged this route at that time--

“On your left!” He called as he passed her, his long legs quickly putting distance between them.

No one except apparently her bodyguard slash partner slash friend, Oliver Queen.

She shook her head and took off after him.

< \------------ >

After nodding to the guard on duty, Oliver stepped into the foyer of the Smoak mansion with a sigh. He would much rather be on the streets with Felicity tracking down the Royal Flush gang than be attending the Smoak Labs event, but like Felicity told him last night they each had their secret identities. If she was to be Felicity Smoak, heiress to the Smoak Labs empire, then he had to be by her side as her bodyguard if they had any chance of discussing their nightly activities during the event.

He turned when he heard the soft click of heels on the landing and watched as the family descended with regality and grace. Felicity was behind her mother, her hand resting on her brother’s arm. “Good evening, Smoaks, Dr. Wells.”

Wells greeted him first. “Hello, Mr. Queen.”

As Felicity approached him he turned his attention to her, asking quietly, “Can I speak to you for a second?”

When she nodded, he cupped her elbow and led her off to the side. “Anything new on the robberies?”

She shook her head, “Nothing yet. I called in a couple favors and had an old friend of mine run their information through her database. But she wasn’t able to tell me anything we didn’t already know. But maybe we’ll get lucky and someone on the streets will know their location.”

“You’re patrolling tonight?”

Felicity just shrugged—as if going from a black tie event to roaming the streets with a bow and arrow was an everyday thing. Which, Oliver guessed, for her probably was.

< \------------ >

Even though the lobby was done up with all the trimmings needed for a charity gala, it felt cold and imposing Felicity thought as she twirled the stem of the champagne glass gently between her fingers. It amazed her that there was a time when this place--these events full of false smiles and polite conversations--felt like home. A home that she was still trying to find her way back to once again. As it was, she wanted nothing more than to ditch her designer gown for the warm green leather stained with blood and sweat.

After making the rounds, she had turned over the meet and greet to her brother before making her way to a secluded corner waiting for Wells to take the stage. Oliver came to stand beside her, not saying a word--a silence she appreciated as she tried to stable herself in this now alien environment.

Felicity continued to lose herself in her thoughts as Wells began his speech--the words nothing she hadn’t heard repeated at every gala she had attended. Although they had been spoken with a low timber and from a man who genuinely meant what he said: thanking this  or that group, detailing all that Smoak Labs had accomplished, praising the strength and passion of the workers and the citizens of Starling.

“. . . . and that is why Smoak Labs is proud to announce our most challenging project yet, technology that will move us by a giant leap into the future. Our particle accelerator will be able to provide efficient electricity and energy for every household and create resources beyond our comprehension.”

His pause seemed to absorb all energy in the room as the guests waited for the followup to such an announcement. And while such technology was years ahead of its time, Felicity thought nothing of it until Wells began to speak once again.

“It is our responsibility to move ourselves forward. If we don’t, we will face a reckoning until we can barely hold onto everything we hold dear. Until we can no longer keep running.”

The applause was instantaneous--the guests eating up the statement as some deep philosophical wisdom from a man whose intelligence was  far above any normal scale. Felicity, however, felt every muscle in her body tightening and coiling, her blood running cold. For those were words she had heard in another life, tumbling from another mouth; spoken by a man who had emerged from hell itself.

_Eobard_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [padawanwithacrown](https://padawanwithacrown.tumblr.com/) and don't be afraid to drop a prompt.


End file.
